Red assassin adventure 3
by sonic06
Summary: red assassin make's his last stand against darkos & the reapers


Chapter 1 will darkos just go away

1 year had passed since red assassin defeated armand & got ariana back to her original time but in 2013 Darkos's soul burrowed underground & lay dormant he had been stuck because a spell lock was put on he opened a time gate in 2161 Sheppard Wrex & Miranda were sent back in to 1611 ariana was sent through & darkos stepped through because the crack in time was in the past present & future darkos went to exact his revenge

Chapter 2 return of Sheppard Miranda Wrex & ariana

Red assassin Ron & maharu where training when ariana Wrex Sheppard & Miranda fell through the time crack & darkos landed "makers breathe why can't you just die" yelled red assassin red assassin drew his kalasdan katana they collided there blades then red assassin stabbed a knife into darkos & he flashed away in a cloud of black smoke "so he's dead now right" asked ariana "no he disappears in a cloud of black smoke if he isn't killed with the kalasdan katana" explained red assassin

Chapter 3 joker comes through time rift return of Tal ailish buki & elco

Red assassin Ron maharu ariana Sheppard Miranda & wrex were walking through ferelden when the moon started moving out of orbit by an inch then a super volcano erupted in ferelden Alistair prepared the ships & evacuated everyone to haskilia red assassin ron maharu ariana Sheppard Miranda & Wrex didn't get in time & all the ships were gone "oh S***" said ron then the time rift opened again & the Normandy came through "Sheppard where the hell are we" asked joker the Normandy lowered down then Ashley Williams ran down & helped red assassin ron maharu Sheppard Miranda wrex & ariana up into the Normandy then they flew off to haskilia when the ships had landed the haskillian force's were armed Alistair walked up to ailish "um queen ailish is it nice to meet you a super volcano that has been dormant for over 2000000 years just erupted & destroyed all of ferelden so I was wondering if we could stay here" asked Alistair "well doesn't look like there's alot of you. You can stay" replied ailish then the Normandy flew over "holy maker" yelled tal "people of haskilia the Normandy has arrived" said joker then red assassin Ron maharu Sheppard wrex Miranda & ariana came out "red assassin ron & maharu" called over tal ailish elco & buki "well long time no see" said red assassin ron & maharu the Normandy landed in the court yard of the palace "err joker what the hell just happened" asked Garrus "well ask Sheppard or one of his friends on the ground" replied joker

Chapter 4 talos vs darkos

Inside the void where talos was destroyed a shock of great power from the time rift freed talos heigou had been unbounded from talos so he turned back to his normal self he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was then he was thrown back in to haskilia & darkos was where talos landed from the void "talos you failed me last time & now you're going to die" yelled darkos "who the hell are you" asked talos then darkos struck down on talos & talos went flying back & hit the wall he raised to his knees then jumped up & slashed down on darkos & darkos went crashing to the ground then darkos got up & summoned a power of darkness then made talos disintegrate "hmm pathetic" said darkos then walked off

Chapter 5 kalasdan katana destroyed

Red assassin was walking around haskilia at night when darkos appeared from a dark hole "will you just DIE" yelled red assassin then drew his kalasdan katana & darkos took out soul edge then they collided blades then darkos fell to the ground then red assassin punched darkos with his devil arm & when smashing into a pillar "that's it soul edge full power" yelled darkos then soul edge turned into kinetic energy which formed around his right arm then he went charging at red assassin then red assassin drew his katana then defended against the blow when darkos collided with the kalasdan katana it split in two piece's then darkos left "no kalasdan katana" said red assassin holding the broken pieces of the kalasdan katana

Chapter 6 anger & sorrow

Red assassin went to the mountain of eternal souls & put the kalasdan katana back on the alter with the sheath "I failed you altis I'm sorry" said red assassin "it's fine red assassin" replied altis then red assassin walked back down the mountain it was 10am & ariana was looking for red assassin then he walked through the castle door "red assassin where have you been you missed breakfast" asked ariana red assassin didn't reply "are you ok" asked ariana then red assassin walked off "I'll talk to you later then" said ariana then Ron walked up "oh red assassin's here but he wasn't at breakfast" said Ron "yeah I think something's wrong I've never seen him like this" said ariana "I'll go talk to him" replied Ron "ok" said ariana Ron went to red assassin's room "err red assassin are you alright" asked Ron "go away" demanded red assassin "I just came to talk" replied Ron "get out of my sight" yelled red assassin the red assassin ran to Ron jumped up & kicked Ron in the stomach the Ron went smashing through the door then smashed through the wall "argh what the hell dude" said Ron "I said for you to go away & you didn't listen" said red assassin then he ran & jumped out the window "what just happened Ron are you alright" asked maharu Ron fell unconscious "oh S**T" said Maharu

Chapter 7 search party

Red assassin fled the castle he left a note that said he would never return & that darkos has returned back to life Ron was in the medical bay of the castle slowly slipping away "we've got to send a search party for red assassin & ask him why he would leave especially without ariana" said maharu "well you helped we on the way to shidani mo I'll help you find your friend" said ailish so ailish set out a search party they scouted for days then finally found red assassin they got a tranquiliser bolt armed into a crossbow then shot it at him then red assassin grabbed the tranquiliser bolt then but it in venom then threw it straight back at them then threw kunai's at 27 of them then the last 2 of the search party members came back alive to the castle fatally injured they were taken to the medical then they died from blood loss

Chapter 8 invasion of the reapers

Darkos made the time rift even bigger then summoned all the reapers that had been destroyed then rebirthed them to take haskilia Sheppard heard the noise of the reapers then told everyone to get out of the castle everyone ran out just when a reaper blasted the castle with its laser beam then the castle blew up "now I will take haskilia as I took ferelden" yelled darkos then a thousand more reapers came flying round blasting everything in sight when haskilia was a battle field of fire "joker how's the Normandy" asked Sheppard "the Normandy's fit for flight" said joker "right so is everyone ready to fight the reapers" asked Sheppard "wait where's ron" asked maharu she ran into the castle rubble & got ron out of the rubble he regained consciousness "what the hell is going on" asked ron

Chapter 9 Darkos sends red assassin to a different dimension

While the reapers were destroying haskilia darkos ran into red assassin "it is time to end this rivalry NOW" yelled darkos "couldn't have said it better myself" said red assassin so red assassin & darkos battled red assassin drew his old sword the they collided there blades then red assassin had his blade knocked out of his hand's then darkos grabbed hold of him & sent him to a different dimension then red assassin woke up in the different dimension where talos was "wake up" said talos "what where am I" asked red assassin "you're in the dimension of nothingness nothing lives here well not now anyway" replied talos "is the anyway out" asked red assassin "well there's this gem here that I can't unlock its true potential but maybe you could unlock its potential" explained talos "what the frick is this thing" asked red assassin "it's called a chaos emerald" said talos "alright (the chaos emerald starts to glow) wait what's going on" asked red assassin "you're the emerald keeper" said talos "emerald keeper" said red assassin "I'll teach you the ways of the chaos emerald" said talos

Chapter 10 return to haskilia

Red assassin learnt how to do chaos blast chaos flare & chaos control "right it's time for your ultimate challenge (talos remove's his mask) take my mask & you will be able to escape by using chaos flare" said talos "alright" said red assassin so he activated chaos flare while holding talos's mask then a ball of fire engulfed red assassin then he blasted creating a sonic boom then he disappeared in a flash of light "good to know someone could get out" said talos red assassin was back in haskilia & it was red with blood & fire then he heard talos in his head "go to the dragon summit volcano to achieve your destiny" said talos so red assassin went to the dragon summit volcano & when he got to the top of the volcano talos's voice came through his head "the sword you see in front of you is the fire dragon sword see if you can take it" said talos so red assassin walked up to the sword grabbed hold of it then pulled it out of the stone then the legend dragon armour came out of the lava "that is the legend dragon armour the two ways to activate it are through pure anger & the other way is to activate it is through or the chaos emerald" said talos "alright time to go stop darkos & the reapers" said red assassin

Chapter 11 the reaper zord

Red assassin ran over to where the battle was then there was a flash of red light "now reapers combine together to form the reaper zord" yelled darkos the reapers doubled in size then 12 reapers combined into the arms 12 of the reapers combined into the legs on reaper tripled in size & turned into the chest and one other turned into the head "holy S**T what is that thing" said ron joker was flying the Normandy firing at the reaper zord then it grabbed hold of the Normandy then threw it to the floor "oh S**T" yelled joker then the Normandy crashed "how are we going to win this battle when there's a reaper tower over us" yelled ron then red assassin came running then he saw ariana battling shadow's with a light staff then the reaper zord armed it's laser then blasted at ariana "ariana get out of the way" yelled red assassin ariana turned around as the laser hit her red assassin paused for 2 seconds "you damn basterd I'll send you to hell legend dragon armour activate" yelled red assassin the legend dragon armour came down in a flaming dragon form then went around red assassin then a dragon head was the helmet then on his back were the dragons wings the front claws were the gloves & the back claws were the boots

Chapter 12 talos & red assassin combine

After equipping the legend dragon armour talos voice was inside red assassins head "the legend dragon armour can't be complete without my mask equip it to get the full power" explained talos so red assassin but the mask on the mask so talos & red assassin became the same person "I'll be able to separate when you remove the mask" explained talos "alright" replied red assassin red assassin took out the chaos emerald "chaos flare" said red assassin the chaos emerald glowed & red assassin was engulfed in flames & charged at the reaper zord

Last Chapter red assassin vs the reapers

Red assassin flew up to the reaper zord then it blasted its laser at red assassin he drew his sword then slashed it away then ran up its left arm then the right arm beam blasted it's left arm red assassin avoided the attack & the left arm fell off red assassin grabbed hold of its head "chaos blast" yelled red assassin then the reapers head fell off then the reaper zord fell down & was destroyed the legend dragon armour deactivated & he took off talos's mask then he ran over to ariana "she's just seriously injured" said red assassin he took out the chaos emerald & healed her then sent her back to 2013 in her bed room then red assassin walked off into the distance & may never be seen again


End file.
